About Time!
by BlackAndSilentFire
Summary: Kag sees inu with Kikyo and runs, inu begs for forgivence and she gives it, in some other story, cuz that didnt happen here! Kagome blows up on inuyasha and she has the right to! its quite a fun story! R andR


All right people! I don't know about you but I am getting totally annoyed about Inu cheats on Kag, then Kag runs. Inu asks to be forgiven Kag gives it willingly. Oh no! Not what we got here! So if that is your cup o tea, then I suggest you leave! Now get on with it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the characters on the show!

**About Time!**

Kagome sat math book open across her lap, staring not at the problems but at the fire glowing steadily in front of her. Looking to her right she saw Kirara and Shippo curled up together sleeping, that scene was adorable. Looking to her left she saw Miroku laying down with Sango next to him, her head on his chest. Only Inuyasha was missing, and Kagome knew where he was.

And she had had enough!

Getting up Kagome gathered her supplies oh no, she wasn't coming back, and truth she was somewhat relived.

Her packed was packed and she got up to leave, they were only about a mile form the well. And the night was young; she had plenty of time. So she just moseyed along, taking her time, seeing the sights one last time. Kagome had just made it to the clearing that held the well when who should appear? Why Inuyasha of course.

Kagome ignored him and went to the well; she threw her pack down then prepared to jump in herself. Something snaked around her waist and pulled her back, she sighed, why didn't take a hint?

"Kagome let me explain!" Inuyasha yelled, while mentally smirking. Kagome couldn't resist him.

However a calm icy voice proved that theory wrong, "No."

"No what do you mean, no?"

"No, I am not going to listen to any of the shit that you are going to try and sell me now. I've had it Inuyasha."

"But Kagome, I care for you! I mean I care for Kikyo, too. And I can't decide! I need more time!"

Once more, "No."

"What?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"I said no. What the hell made you think that you had the right to "choose"?" Kagome asked. " I am not an item that you can look over, try out, and then decide I'll go with something else! I have way more respect than that!"

"You think so? You're just a little whore!" as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. Inuyasha stood waiting for the string of 'sits' that would surly follow. They never did. Something else however did.

Kagome shoved all her might and punched Inuyasha square in the mouth.

"You damn bastard! What the fuck gives you the right to go insulting me? I however have every right to call you a man whore! You jackass. You overbearing, macho, piece of shit! How dare you? I'm not the one fucking every thing that crosses my path. You wanna see a whore? Go and talk to Kikyo! That bitch opens her legs o every wandering man!"

Kagome took a deep breath before continuing. She chucked the shards at him. "There! Take those. And if I ever see you again I will severely hurt you." Kagome was seething! And to prove her point her power flared.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the woman she had rightly dubbed a whore. Whore or no she had a right…. Somewhat.

Kagome called to her, "Kikyo if you have respect for yourself and any intelligence in your mind, you'll leave this bastard at once." And with that Kagome jumped into the well.

Inuyasha looked to Kikyo, spitting blood. Who knew the girl could throw a punch?

" Well Kikyo, Kagome left, I guess that means its you and me again."

Kikyo looked over at him, the girl was right. "No." and Kikyo walked away.

The next day everyone left Inuyasha, and he died a lonely death at the hands of Naraku.

Sango and Miroku defeated Naraku and lived happily ever after.

Back to Kagome the day after she left!

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling alive, like she never had before. The thing that woke her up was the ringing of her telephone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kago! Its Eri! Wanna hang out today."

"Gladly! I meet you at WacDonalds in a half an hour!"

"See you then!"

The other line went dead.

Kagome smiled and get dressed, simple jeans and a green T-shirt. Half an hour later Kagome and Eri were munching on fires talking about what she had missed over her sick leave.

"So, " Eri said suddenly, "you seem happy. Did the two-timer finally dump that other girl for you?"

Kagome smiled. "Nope I got rid of him. I was tired of being his possession."

"About time!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This story id dedicated to all that have ever felt like a possession, and took the stand for themselves!

I enjoyed this story, I really all those inu betray Kag forgive. Even though I myself have written one. So this is something different.


End file.
